Sarah Boone
by Petchricor
Summary: Craig hoped to never see the courier again, she was nothing but trouble. Sadly, she comes back to see him. But she has a pleasant surprise *rated T for F-bomb*


**I feel kinda bad for Boone, all that's he gone through with his wife and whatnot. So, I decided to make a happy fanfiction just for him~ Enjoy**

* * *

After parting ways with the Courier, Boone had gone back to Novac, he didn't want anything to do with her anymore and prayed to whatever god existed that he'd never have to see her again. It wasn't that they hadn't gotten along, she didn't talk to much and left him to his business, but after the argument he had with her about the Legion, he couldn't go back and keep his pride at the same time. So, here he stood, back in the dino's mouth, in the dark, looking out for intruders. Living the dream. He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead, after traveling with Carly, Boone had had to get used to sleeping at night, but now that he was back he had to readjust to sleeping in the daytime, this sucked. He forced down a yawn and lowered his hand, raising his rifle instantly as he saw two approaching figures, one tall and one short, a child? Boone narrowed his eyes curiously, not firing on them as they got closer and closer. Then he could hear them talking and Boone groaned, lowering the rifle. Not her, why did she have to come back? She'd better not try to ask him to join her again! And why did she have a kid with her?

Boone took a deep breath and ignored her until she left the corner of his eye and headed behind the dino. He narrowed his eyes as he kept an eye out, silently thinking to himself; _don't come see me, don't come see me, just go away bitch, don't you dare-ah fuck, she's coming up the stairs_. Boone gritted his teeth as the door opened and pretended not to hear it as it closed, staring off into the distance. He heard her shift her feet and he just knew she was doing that thing where she leaned off to her right with her arms crossed, waiting for him to respond. There was a long silence, a battle for who had the better resolve. In the end Boone's nerves couldn't take it, so, with a heavy groan, he turned around to face her with a glare.

"What?" he snapped at her. Carly grinned at him, that irritating, _knowing_ grin that meant she was up to something, undoubtedly in an attempt to make him smile. He hated it when she did that.

"I've got something for you," she said in a cheery tone and Boone groaned. He shook his head. "Come on, please? It'll just take a second, pleeeeeaaaase?!" Boone growled.

"FINE! Just shut the fuck up lady!" Boone sheathed his sniper and followed her down the stairs, grumbling the whole way. She was practically skipping down the stairs and towards the door, it made Boone sick to his stomach as she opened the door and he followed her outside. "What do you want?" She didn't answer, instead she walked over to the child sitting on a box, who looked up when she approached. Boone raised a brow but said nothing as Carly stood beside her, the child getting to their feet. Boone could see now that it was a little girl of about five or six, the semi-rising sun showing golden locks hanging from her head. He glared at Carly, questioning her. She was still grinning.

"Craig," she said, getting him to growl. They were _not_ on a first name basis. "This is Sarah, Sarah Boone." All the glaring and growling stopped as he looked at the little girl, really looked at her, and saw now that she looked just like Clara. "I found her with a few slavers, she was born a slave. Sarah, this is my friend I told you about, Craig." Sarah waved timidly.

"Hello, I'm Sarah," she said. Boone knelt down slowly, not believing his eyes at the little girl who was practically a replica of her mother. Sarah started to look uncomfortable as he stared at her. "Um...sir?" Boone swallowed.

"Hi, Sarah," he said slowly. "My name's Craig Boone." Sarah went stiff, staring at him in shock and disbelief. "You, look _just_ like your mother." Sarah let out a squeal and hugged Boone tightly around the neck, Boone held her tightly and securely, a grin covering his face. He didn't let go, he couldn't find it in him to to do it. He looked over at Carly, who was smiling at him and he nodded approvingly, the grin still on his face. Sarah pulled back and was practically bouncing with joy.

"Does this mean I get to stay with you now?" Boone nodded. Sarah grinned and turned to Carly. "Thank you." Carly nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome, kiddo," Carly responded, nodding to Boone, who nodded back. Boone stood and picked Sarah up, holding her with ease.

"Carly," he started slowly, hesitating when the courier looked him. "Thank you. This, this means a lot. Thank you." Carly smiled.

"Hey, it's what friends do." Carly shrugged and grabbed her gun. "I have to go now, but I'll see you both again soon, ok?" They both nodded and were silent as they watched the courier walk off into the daylight, heading north for New Vegas. Boone wished her all the luck in the world on her journey, hoping silently that she'd find someone else to help her along the way. Boone couldn't now, not with Sarah, but with Carly's luck she'd find someone else to help her.

"So, does this mean I get to call you daddy now?" Boone smiled at Sarah.

"Yes, you may." Sarah grinned and hugged him around the neck. She looked after Carly again only to find that she was out of sight.

"Hey, daddy?" Boone looked at her, listening. "Carly said that she was going to save people from the raid on New Vegas, is that true?" Boone smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Sarah, it is. And you know what?"

"What?"  
**  
**"I'm starting to believe that she can actually do it."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! **

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~ **

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
